Dangerous Siren
by Selena Cloud
Summary: *ALSO ON WATTPAD* Meet Ava Duncan, well her English name. Her real name is actually Anastasiya Sokolov. She is known as Siren based on her ways on seducing men and getting them killed or worse. She put an end to her past life in that place called Hydra when she escaped from that place during her gift. She tries to live a normal life in New York. That is until she meets a woman.
1. ZERO- YOU DONT OWN ME

A pale female woman was sitting in her cell, feeling more and more sick to the core. She looked to the side of the bars with a grim expressions. She can hear the types the clock ticked through the hours of the day.

Tick Tock, Tick Tock...Then the girl's expression through angry as her eyes became very angry. With one cry her eyes turned into a green ivy color before her nails began to grow at an un normal rate. With one flick of her wrist one of the nails broke off her right hand and it the sharp edge slammed into the clock and the camera that was behind it. She walked closer to the the metal door keeping her trapped in the room. She looked to the side at the mirror which was on the left side of the room. The mirror was cracked from the top. Her skin was flawless but it was pale, her face was filled with scars and bruises by not only experiments but the guards and the staff. She was wearing a hospital gown which covered some parts of the scars but most of them were on her arms and legs along with burns. She took a deep breath before letting out a cry. She kicked the metal door with such force it caused the metal door to fly off the original stop.

**BAM**!

It hit the ground with force causing the guard that was on the side of the hall to look in alarm. He sees the female in alarm before going to com which was by his ear. Before he could say a word the female lashed out at him and tackled him to the ground. He looked at her in fear as she slowly curled her lips to a smirk.

"My, what a pickle you have there" she whispered with a flirty tone "Ill make it go away"

With an angry look, her hands turned into claws before she attacked the male guard

**Meanwhile**, at S.H.I.E.L.D Natasha Romanoff was walking through the hallways of the building. Her short red hair was quick to match the pink lips was glossed by red lipgloss. She was wearing her usual black spandex which was covered with weapons from head to toe. She walked into Fury's Office with a expressionless look on her face.

"You asked for me Fury?" she asked, while crossing her arms over her chest. Fury turned to her and opened his mouth to speak. And the task was given to hear.

**TASK: CONVINCE THE HYDRA PROJECT TO JOIN THE AVENGERS**

Time to get to work.

_**A/N: Here is the prologue. Chapter 1 will be bigger dont worry ^-^ I hope this isnt Oc or anything as the story goes on. Bye for now everyone**_


	2. ONE- New Girl on the Block

_New York City,2014_

_Dear Journal,_

_Wow this is my first time writing in one of this. Well let me be the first to write that my new life starts now. Away from Hydra...Away from the international groups that would want to kill me or take me into their own game. I finally get to be just me instead of a freak hiding in a cage._

I closed the journal I heard the single ding of the elevator stopped at the floor I was going on. I grabbed the small suitcase I was holding and headed out of the elevator as soon as it opened. I was about to grab my room keys when I dropped my funeral I was holding. I sighed and reached down to grab when a light hand touched it along with me. It grabbed the journal before it lifted into the air. I looked up to see a female right in front of me. The room temperature seemed to heat up a bit as I stared at her features

Her light toned skin, peach soft lips with no gloss covered on it, crystal blue eyes and red hair that rested beside her shoulders. She was wearing a black t-shirt with black jeans and black boots. She gave me a small smile and gave me the book.

"Didnt want you to drop anything else so I figured" she said

"Thanks" I gave her a small smile as I reached the door knob to put the key inside of the keyhole. The woman stared at me with quite a while until she decided to start a conversation. Might be because she didn't want to do anything weird Im guessing

"You new around here?" she asked

I stopped for a second before nodding slightly as an answer.

"Oh cool" she said in a careful tone in her voice "You might actually love it here. The slights are pretty amazing and plus you get to live on the wild side even"

"Really?" I asked looking at her as she gave a small smirk on her face and nodded.

"If you want I could show you around. Im next door if you need me" she offered. I thought about it for a moment. Part of me would said no right away. That could handle myself perfectly in this new area. However...the other half wanted me to say to not only offend her in anyway possible but to get to know her a bit better along with the sights of this city that Im in. I thought about it a bit more before I turned to look at her.

She was looking at me patiently as if she was waiting for an order...a response from me. She didnt seem to mind at all. She was just waiting for me. As if she didnt want to make me angry in any way shape or form. I gave her offer some thought a bit more.

'It could be fun...Oh the heck with it' I thought before I gave her a small look on my face before speaking.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked as she smirked slightly at me.

"Well..." the female said as she wrote a small sentence on a small piece of paper she brought up in 2 seconds flat making me surprised at first. She handed it to me before sending me a small smile "See you there"

She turned to walk away into her apartment as I looked at the folded piece of paper in my hand. Then I remembered something.

"Wait, I didnt get your name!" I called out. She gave me one last look before she turned around not before she spoke one last time.

"Its Natasha" she called before she closed the door behind her leaving me at the opened door of my apartment.

**A/N: Welcome to the new chapter and they met. I hope Natasha was okay. Also they met and it seemed interesting. Where do you think they will go? Also Im thinking about doing a resident evil fanfic (gameverse). I dont know yet but I hope you all enjoy this story.**


	3. TWO - NIGHT CLUB

**Author's Note: Sorry, I took forever on this new chapter. I just didnt want to mess up on it soooo...I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

'I cant believe Im going with this'

I let out a small sigh as I stood in front of her apartment building at 9:00. I was wearing a sparkling red dress with black high heels. My brown hair was in one large pigtal and it laid on the left side of my neck. I let out a sigh which gave me some relief until I heard the door open making my nerves return a bit.

Natasha stood there wearing a black short dress with black heels. Her red hair was straight as if it been flat ironed. She eyed me up and down as I felt myself blush with a bit of embarrassment. She did a small smirk.

"Ready to go?" she asked as I snapped out of my gaze at her. I nodded quickly with a nervous smile "No need to be nervous...Am I intimidating?"

"N-no" I quickly said "Not at all...just...we better go now right?" I said, trying to stay calm in this situation. Without another word she nodded before she lead me downstairs. As we walked out of the building. I couldn't help but notice all of the bright lights. Actual city lights...They seemed so pretty and colorful like actual neon lights in the sky. Natasha noticed my interest and decided to speak.

"Enjoying the scenery?" she asked.

"I never thought this city would look so beautiful at night" I admitted , looking down "You think I would have seen them already huh?"

She shook her head "Not really, you dont really have to be cute to see this already" she pointed out as I blinked.

"C-cute?!" I squealed before she laughed and took my hand

"Come on" she said as she led me into another building which wasn't far from where we lived at all to be honest. I heard music as soon as we walked inside which made me smile a bit.

"_Tell 'em, tell 'em, tell 'em, tell 'em. I go, I go, I go, I go, crazy, crazy_"

The lyrics were heard in my ears as I hummed to the music as Natasha did a small smile before she led me towards to a bar. We sat down before she turned to the bartender and ordered our drinks. As we waited, we began to talk to get to know each other a little better.

"A reporter?" I asked, interested at her job and personality. She nodded as the bartender brought out drinks.

"Yea, but its not really big or anything" she admitted "Just small reports. Nothing two big really"

"Doesn't matter, it's really cool your going for that" I said, a smile forming on my lips without me feeling it at all. She picked up her glass making me do the same. She raised her's in the air with a wave before she spoke.

"To new neighbors and" she smiled as she clicked her glass against mind with a clank "Friends"

That word repeated in my head over and over making me smile before I raised the drink to my lips and started to take a sip. A warm sensation went through me as the drink went into my system. I removed the glass from my lips.

"Woah, this is really good" I said with a smile as Natasha placed her glass down.

"I'm guessing that was your first taste of vodka to?" She raised an eyebrow with a smile as I laughed nervous with a nod before the song played through my ears. She turned her head to look at the dancing crowd before turning to me.

"You ever dance? She asked, I blushed before shaking my head. She took my hand before leading me towards the dance floor "Just dance with the music or... focus on me okay?"

I nodded before the music began to play

"_Pull up score when I want to. Best thing next to Heaven_"

I began to dance slowly before I looked at Natasha who had her eyes closed. She was dancing to the music making me smile as she was really into it.

"_And baby if they askin'. Tell 'em, tell 'em, tell 'em, tell 'em_"

I felt myself swaying to the music as I slowly began to smile to myself. My eyes slowly began to close before I began to sing.

"I go, I go, I go, I go crazy, crazy. I go, I go, I go, I go crazy, crazyyyy" I was singing with passion that I didn't even notice Natasha watching me with a smile before she danced along with me as we danced the night away. Not even noticing someone watching from the distance. Gathering information...

**[ TO BE CONTINUED ]**

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hope you guys like this chapter**_


	4. THREE- Hangover

It was the next morning, at least...I thought it was...Based on the glowing light flashing through my eyes...I thought it was...I softly opened my eyes as my senses came back to me. I let out a groan as a massive headache came into my head like wildfire.

"Aww ouch..." I groaned as I lifted my right hand to my forehead and softly rubbed it with my fingers.

"That, my friend is a hangover you experiencing" a voice called out making me turn around to see Natasha standing in the door way holding a cup of tea in her hands "Welcome to my apartment"

I did a small smile at her as I gently took the cup into my hands. I gently blew at the steam that was flying out of the cup. I placed the cup between my lips and I took a sip. It felt warm between my lips as I drank the tea. It made my body feel warm and light as a feather. I pulled the cup away with a smile.

"Takes sweet" I commented as she smiled before taking the cup away from my hands. She then began to drink the tea herself making me frown.

"Must we drink from the same cup?" I asked as looked at me playfully.

"Hey, your in my apartment" she pointed out "If I didn't save you. You would have woken up at the club"

"How bad was I?" I asked, feeling scared for the answer.

"Define bad" she smirked as I blushed and covered my face with my hands. I let out a small groan as I heard Natasha's phone go off. She walked over to it and looked at the messages. She looked serious for a second. Only for a split second before she sighed.

"I have to go to work" she admitted as I titled my head to the side.

"What job?"

"Oh, you know" she placed her phone on the side table "Working as an assistance with Tony Stark"

"Must be great" I said with a small smile as I got off the bed "Well, let me leave so you can get ready"

Natasha began to laugh a bit "Not before you do first" she pointed at the white bra and panties I had on making me laugh along with her a bit. Even though I was a bit embarrassed. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, you did pretty much steal my clothes" I pointed out as she handed me clothes for me to wear.

"Well, it was either you have your underwear in tact" she said as she handed me a t-shirt "Or you wake up naked. Though I wouldn't mind that"

"I would" I said, a blush forming on my face as she gently pushed me towards the bathroom.

"You can change in my bathroom over there"

I nodded as I walked inside of the bathroom. Reached for the doorknob and closed the door gently with my fingertips. I walked closer to the mirror. I saw a small cut above my breast. I gently touched it as I felt the pain of the whip as it came down upon me like fire. I flinched in seconds.

'Your not there...your not there...your not there' You kept thinking in your mind as I put on the clothes Natasha gave me. As I looked into the mirror, I was wearing a white t-shirt with a rainbow peace symbol on it with blue jeans and black boots. A blue jacket was on top of the t-shirt. I smiled softly before leaving the bathroom.

"Natasha?" I called out, I didn't receive an answer. By the looks of the place, the scattered clothes, the open door and the fact that she left her phone here...

"She must have left in a hurry..." I said to myself as I grabbed the stuff I had with me and left her apartment complex. As I walked out of the apartment. I was greeted by something...

_A gun to the face..._

**[TO BE CONTINUED]**


End file.
